Mai Gorum
:"Don't waste two years on something you don't actually want" Mai Gorum or Zsд Hptµz which is her Ionese name. Is a trader found on both Earth and Mars trading in all kinds of illegal goods. Her only wish is to be loved by her dad who rejected her when she was young, here is the full story. Mai Gorum is an emo of many languages and speaks Old Mars Speech, Corporal Martian, Earthian English and Ionese. Rejected By Her Father Ricky Bates had just been ambushed in his sleep by his own gang members, they placed him on Mars and if he would ever return, they would kill him. He joined the Black Market and traded in many different goods from Io most of which was illegal on Mars. After 8 years of getting rich off of illegal goods, an Ion woman came up to him one day and said: "д vpzr gtpz дp smf д ntдmh µдµt vjддf, jrt mszr дd Zsд Hptµz djr µd sm rzp ejptr."(Ionese) Translated to Earthian English: "I come from Io and I bring your child, her name is Mai Gorum she is an emo whore." Ricky was in shock and didn't know what to do so he brought the woman to his house where they discussed this for hours, then she left and came back the next day with a nine-year-old emo with short purple hair, Mai Gorum. He rejected the child and told them to never return again for he would kill them. Growing Up An Emo Here is the part where Mai Gorum is featured in The Terror Known as Io. Mai Gorum didn't just struggle with her daddy relationship but she did not get any friends in school either, due to her disgusting nose and repelling hair. It wasn't until high school that she actually got friends, she did this through smoking Bananabis and being generally rude to anyone else but her gang of friends. It was clear that her Ion genes took over and she could feel that she was born to be bad. She convinced her friends to quit school with her and start trading in the black market instead. They thought it was a great idea and very profiting, they started talking of becoming the next stableboys. This happened to be overheard by a certain Ricky who took it upon himself to make sure no one looks down on something he worked so hard to make people fear. When Mai walked down the streets of SkЯø'upb Phædeløø towards the black market alley the next day, she found that there was none of her friends there. A crippled homeless East Martian man gave her a photo and said "Knødle dæin syestæЯsch" Old Mars Speech for "From your daddy." She started at the blank back side and feared what she would see if she turned it around, her hands were shaking and her inner emo whore was returning and telling her she would never escape the truth. "Two years" it echoed, "Two years... wasted" the voice whispered. She quickly turned the photo revealing Ricky Bates and a pregnant lady of Ion descent, they were smiling and Ricky touched her belly. Her fears turned to tears of relief, maybe Ricky had accepted her as his daughter. But when she looked closer into the background she saw a pile of bodies, her friends' bodies, she was startled and threw the photo away then ran. Running through the ghetto with eyes open wide scouting for Ricky, when suddenly, she felt a great pain in her stomach as she fell to the ground. It felt as if someone cut her stomach with a Sting poisoned knife, then she passed out. And when she woke up two years later, she knew exactly who shot her. Unfortunately for her the police did not care about crime in that ghetto since it was too dangerous there and they have even put up several signs saying "Enter on own risk" around it because they could not handle the area. That was the last time she saw her father before her trip to Mars. Becoming a Trader It has not yet been explained what happened between her waking up after two years of coma and her trading in the black market on Earth. But what happens during ST:MM the Game is clear. Mai Gorum is an established trader of the black market now and she is even one of the more successful once that gets to ride one of the convoy ships in The Founding of Jupiter. Even though she is successful she still wants to meet her father and be accepted or at least apologized to for the scars on her heart... and her stomach. And so she goes to Mars where Ricky Bates makes most of his trade, occasionally going home to visit Io and get some quality Sting. When she arrives she asks one of the traders where she can find Ricky Bates, the trader tells her which part of Cyrii he is in and Mai goes there right away. She spotted him and spent the rest of the day spying on him, waiting for him to go home so she could see her half-brother and his mother, that would be if Ricky hadn't done the same thing to him as he did to her. When Ricky was done for the day he walked home and Mai followed. They arrived at a big house fit for a pretty rich man, Ricky entered it but nothing was heard so Mai snuck closer and looked into the window where a 6 year old boy playing with his High Caliber Handgun. She was furious, why would he accept this boy and why wouldn't he accept her? she asked herself. She knocked lightly on the window, the boy looked at her, she waved for him to open and the boy did "дjp yjr gµvl str µpµ?" he asked, she replied with "Such language, do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" he countered it with "No, I kiss your mom with it!" Mai realized that not even a six-year-old would respect her and it made her even more furious. She took the boys gun and threw him out of the window then held her mouth over his dirty mouth and ran away to her rented apartment where she duct taped his mouth. He was free to roam the little apartment but nothing more. Mai started trading here since she felt she would be here for a while. She managed to keep the boy hidden for 2 hours after she went to trade, when the hotel manager heard the kid knocking on the apartment door. Mai Gorum was now wanted by the MoA and Ricky Bates was mad as a Polar Rhino. Luckily for her though, she managed to get on the convoy ship heading for Jupiter thus escaping the MoA. Speech Regulation § 1.3 Before the MoA issued all the laws on Europa they issued the Speech Regulation § 1.3 preventing people from speaking languages that have not been approved by the MoA. They developed the Corporal Martian together with Martian language experts, which was almost an accent of Earthian English thus very easy for the MoA to understand. They later on tried to do the same with Ionese but the savage people refused to learn any new languages and the majority of the population ignored the law. To counter this the MoA gave out free lessons in Earthian English, but not many attended. This regulation also means that all words or names have to be pronounceable for an Earthling, and all names that do not fit in on this Regulation are now illegal and have to be translated. Statistically 9% of the population attended lessons and 4% finished the final exam. The MoA kept pushing the people of Io into becoming civilized but Ions are not easy to break, Mai Gorum held speeches in her street and many Ions came to listen to her speaking up against the speech regulation. She was an inspiration to the homeless, crippled and criminal Ions. Her iconic status was quickly shut down by the MoA Agent that happened to hear one of her speeches. Her supporters knew that the MoA was behind her death and they started a riot in her memory, it didn't last long and all rioters were taken care of by the newly formed Burners led by Faz Galactic, the new rulers of Io. Category:Character